Power of the Rinnegan and the Saiyan
by Darkness's Shadow
Summary: This is a Naruto and Dragonball Z crossover challenge from Challenger. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge that I asked Challenger to let me do. Please enjoy.

A/N: This intro may seem familiar since I have asked the author for his/her permission to use it. Also, I tend to mix up my languages, so I may mix up the Japanese and English version of the Justu names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.

* * *

A Thousand years have pasted since Naruto had become the **Nidaime Rikudo Sennin** (2nd Sage of the Six Paths), 2nd Jinchuriki of the **Juubi no Ryujin **(Ten Tailed Dragon God), and brought peace to his world.

How this happened is that during the Fourth and Final Great Shinobi War, Naruto awakened his half of the Former Sage's Body and Physical chakra he gained for being a descendant of the Senju Clan and afterwards, awakened the other half of the Sage's Eye and Spiritual based chakra, which he gained from Itachi during their final encounter.

These actions resulted in him gaining the true Rinnegan during his fight with Madara and the other tailed beasts, which he seals inside himself resulting in the Juubi becoming whole once again.

The reason why he is still alive is because Naruto defeated Madara by taking his half of the Sage's chakra, which resulted to Madara losing his immortality, his Sharingan, and his life. After that battle the Major Villages stayed to their alliance, which soon grew when the smaller villages joined, which lead to world peace.

As the years passed Naruto became a legend throughout the world and was hailed as the savior and was given the title Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. To make sure that the Juubi never becomes a weapon or someone else like Madara appears in the future, Naruto became a wanderer and spent his time traveling around the world and helping people whenever he could but he would disappear after performing his duty.

The times have passed and the knowledge of Chakra and the ninjutsu arts disappeared in the sands of time as civilization and technology grew. Naruto was the last of his kind so he spent the last millennium secluded in the mountains and watched the world from afar.

**Monutain Peak**

Standing on top of a mountain peak was a male. He was 6'1 and appeared to be 18 years old. He had wild spiky blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and wore a white short sleeved coat that had blue and red flames licking the bottom and was similar to the Yondaime's but the difference was that on the back of his cloak was the Kanji Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou.

He wore an outfit that similar to the Yondaime's with the difference being that the flack Jacket was silver and his shirt, pants, and ANBU styled boots were black but he had a white lining going down the pant's and wore fingerless gloves that had metal plates on them. His boots also had soles covering his feet.

Strapped to his back was an O-Katana that had a white hilt with black diamond patterns going down it and a bronze cap on the tip with a coiling dragon. The guard was gold plated and in the form of a coiling dragon head and it was holstered in a black sheathe.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, the last shinobi and sage of his world. His eyes were Silver Blue with concentric circular patters and a slit pupil.

The gentle breeze from the air blew through his hair and made his cape flutter. He watched the sun rise from the mountain peak he stood on and brushed his hair back. "Man it's been so long since I beat that teme Madara and Sasuke. I never thought that being immortal would be so… boring. To think I thought that paper work was boring."

He muttered and heard a chuckle from Ryujin. **"Well what did you think would happen when you absorbed that man's ability to be immortal and make me whole once again gaki?" **Asked the ten tailed dragon.

Naruto sighs and sits down in the lotus position. "I don't know maybe…. EXCITEMENT! A freaking millennium has passed and nothing interesting has happened since the last Shinobi war. I don't know how the gods and goddesses do it and not go crazy. Hopefully the Apocalypse will come soon." Naruto said with a giddy look on his face while Ryujin sweat dropped.

"**Sorry to break it to you but the Apocalypse already passed after your ancestor defeated me." **The dragon stated and caused Naruto to face fault and Anime Tears fell from his face.

"No fair I want some action dammit!" Naruto shouted to the heavens while his 'roommate' snickered. That was when Naruto paused and shot back up on his feet with Shinken no Ryu drawn.

"Whoever's hiding behind there come out before I filet your ass." Naruto ordered while his eyes glowed with power. The being behind the mountain chuckled and spoke.

"No need for violence my friend. I am not an enemy." The voice said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. That was when the being appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from Naruto.

Said blonde raised an eyebrow at the person's appearance. He was short, purple skinned, and had white hair that was in the style of a Mohawk and was dressed in a posh outfit. He also had yellow Potara earrings on each of his earlobes and his ears were long, elf-like, and pointed.

Naruto stared at the man for a while and then sheathed his blade. "It's not nice to spy on someone you know." Naruto said as he folded his arms. The purple man chuckled and nods.

"You are correct and I apologize for that. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Supreme Kai, the overseer of the universe and rulers of the kais." He said with a bow.

Naruto blinked in confusion and scratched the back of his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin ….Sorry but I never heard of you Kai-san." He says while the man regained his composure.

"Of course you haven't Naruto. Very few people know about the kais. I must say I was impressed that a mere human was able to sense me." He stated.

"Uh…thanks. Just to let you know I'm actually 1,018." Naruto stated causing the Kai's eyes to widen.

"I see. Well then Naruto-san. Where I come from we, meaning the other Kais have seen your accomplishment in this world and would like for you to come with me to my world so we can talk to you about helping us with a very serious problem." S. Kai asks.

Naruto blinks for a while and thinks about it until Ryujin spoke up. **"I say go with him kid. After all you have nothing better to do in this world anyways and who knows? Whatever situation they are having could prove to be interesting." **The Dragon says while Naruto mentally nods.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do anyways but wait right here. I need to get some things." Naruto says and vanishes in a yellow flash, making the Kai's eyes widen. Naruto appears a few seconds later with a large scroll on his back. "Alright I'm ready." Naruto says with small grin on his face. S. Kai nods and places a hand on Naruto's arm and before the blonde knew it, they vanished.

**Sacred World of the Kais**

S. Kai and Naruto suddenly appeared in a world that was similar to the one in Naruto's world except that the sky was a purple pink color and the plant and animal life here flourished. "Welcome to the Sacred World of the Kai's Naruto-san." says and watches Naruto take a few steps forward and look around in awe.

"Wow. This place is full of life and hasn't been tainted in any way. The Natural Energy I'm feeling in this place is incredible." He says as a greenish yellow aura appeared around his body.

S. Kai was impressed with how tune in with nature Naruto was. Naruto on the other hand has never felt this type of energy before even during his travels around his world. The energy he felt was nothing like the Juubi's but it was more similar to his Nature Chakra with the difference being that it was 10 times stronger.

"Man now I know why this place is sacred. Say I have a question. What exactly are you and what was that technique you used? It was similar to my **Hiraishin **with the difference being that you just… vanished." Naruto asks the ruler of the Kai's. S. Kai was about to answer until he ducked while a pink and red blur made an attempt to tackle him.

Naruto's eyes widen and before he could do anything he was tackled by the red and pink blur and were sent tumbling backwards until they stopped. Naruto groaned and looked up to see a another being who looked similar to the Supreme Kai with the difference being that this Kai wore a Red and Pink outfit and was female. She had a light tan complexion and she had long silver spiky hair that fell to her waist and wore red Potara earrings.

She had a huge grin on her face and was eye smiling. "I finally caught you mister _Supreme _Kai and now your title is mi" She said as she opened her eyes only to see a blonde human staring back at her. "Hey wait a minute you're not the Supreme Kai you're a human." He Female Kai says and turns her head to see S. Kai wave at her.

"Say what is a human doing on the Sacred Planet of the Kais?" She asks still sitting on top of Naruto who had a tick mark on his head for being ignored. "Hey do you mind getting off of me?" Naruto asks. The female Kai looks at him and blinks but then sees the position they're in and jumps off of him, blushing in embarrassment while Naruto gets back up.

"Heh sorry about that." She said and asks and gets a good look at Naruto. Her eyes widen and she looks back at and speaks up. "Hey isn't he the" She started to say and the Purple Kai nodded. She then looks back at a confused Naruto and then she walks around and 'inspects' him from head to toe with her index and middle finger on her chin.

"Mmmhmmm….Mmhmmm…Mmmmmhmmm… you picked a good one Supreme Kai. He can definitely help us deal with _him _later on in the future." She stated. Naruto on the other hand didn't even know what she was talking about. "Okay can someone please tell me what the heck is going on and what do you mean by _him_ uhh…"

The female Kai smirks and speaks up. "I'm the Western Kai. Overseer of the western universe but you can call me Shira. I don't usually go by my title like the purple elf does." She says jabbing a thumb at the S. Kai who face faults. That was when a deeper voice spoke up.

"Must you always insult the Master in such a manner Mistress Kai?" A shadow hovered over Naruto who had his back turned. Naruto turned around only to look up and see a taller Kai with a red and slightly wrinkled face and long white hair that was slicked back and he appeared to have a scowl on his face.

Naruto blinks and rubs the back of his head. "Hey there big guy." Naruto says while the taller Kai scowls.

"Master if I may ask what is this human doing on the sacred grounds of the kais?" He asks causing Naruto's brow to twitch.

"Hey jerk I have a name. It's Naruto not human." The second sage growled out.

The Kai was about to say something until he yelps out in pain due to the fact that he was grabbed by his ear by Shira and dragged down to be at her height level. "Hey don't be rude to our guests Kibito no Baka." She said while twisting his ear slowly. S. Kai was back on his feet and sweat drops when he sees this as does Naruto.

He then coughs to get their attention. "If you're quite done Shira we need to discuss our situation to Naruto-san." He said. Shira lets his ear go while he stands up rubbing his sore ear.

"Oh so he is the one who'll help us? I apologize then Naruto-san for my rudeness." Kibito apologizes whilt the blonde waves it off. "It's cool. Now what is this threat you were gonna talk about Supreme Kai?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yes that well before we start would you like to meet the other Kai's first?" S. Kai asks.

"Wait I thought you three were the only kai's alive?" Naruto asks while S. Kai shakes his head.

"There are more of us but I along with Shira here are the highest ranking Kais with Grandmaster Kai being below us and then there are the Kai's watch over the galactic quadrants. They are the North Kai South Kai, East Kai, and West Kai." S. Kai explained.

"Oh. Well okay I'll be happy to meet them." Naruto answered.

"Very well. Let's go then Kibito." S. Kai said and they instant movement to vanish instantly. Shira wraps her arm around his and smirks. "Brace yourself cutie." She said with a smirk on her face while getting a small blush from Naruto as they vanish.

**Grand Kai's Planet**

**Grand Kai's Palace**

Surpeme Kai, Kibito, Shira, and Naruto appear in front of the gate of a large mansion t has a beautiful garden. "Okay seriously you guys have got to teach me how to do that." Naruto said who had an enthusiastic look on his face. S. Kai could help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"We will Naruto-san but first we have to introduce you to the over seer of the kais who watch the quadrants. He is known as the Grand"

He started to say an explosion occurred in front of the Mansion and surprising Naruto. "Whoa what in the" He started to say until Shira placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Relax Naruto-kun. That's just the old coot doing on of his entrances." Shira says while the blonde has a confused look on his face.

That was when he heard rock music echoing through the dust and debris and when some of the dust cleared, an old man appeared in a rock and roll pose. He had a long white shaggy hair that went down to his legs, and long white beard with a short white shaggy handle bar mustache. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and had a tan complexion. He is portrayed as an aged hipster, and is wearing jeans and a denim jacket along with a pair of brown gloves and boots.

He also had a boom box resting on his shoulder. Naruto's brow twitched as he saw the old Kai. _'This guy is… weird. He makes Gai and Lee look normal.' _He thought. Shira saw the disturbed expression on his face and giggled.

"Hello dudes and dudette! The Grand Master Kai is in the house oh yeah!" He yells out while spinning the boom box on his finger and brings it down on the ground. He then starts to pretend that he's playing the guitar while swaying his head back and forth. "A huge sweat drop appears behind Naruto's head while the other three Kai's just stood there.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asks Shira who nods.

"Sadly yes. But despite the way he acts, the Grand Master Kai next me and the Supreme Kai, is the strongest fighter in the multiverse. The strongest warriors in this realm were trained personally by him but only a few get the privilege to personally be trained by him. You might be one of the lucky few." She says as the old Kai ends his 'act' and does a victory sign with a grin on his face and walks towards the four.

"Sempai, Shira-chan and Big Man Kibito to what do I owe this honor of having the Overseers of the Universe come to my Mansion? Had I known you dudes were coming I would've rolled out the red carpet for you and had a feast prepared!" He says but then notices Naruto. "And who's the young dude? He's not dead so he's not from other world." The Old Kai asks while Naruto blinks when he says other world.

"Um what is the Other World?" Naruto asks Shira.

"Other World is a place the deceased go to and King Yemma the Judge of souls and decides if they get sent to Heaven or HFIL or in other words Hell. There are fighters who get to keep their bodie when they die but that is if their good deeds outweigh the bad." She explained getting a nod from Naruto.

Grand Master Kai raised both of his eye brows at Naruto and looks at the Supreme Kai. "So he's the one huh?" His answer was a nod from S. Kai and a grin appears on the Old Kai's face. "Sweet! I've heard a lot of great of great things about you Naruto-chan and I must say that I'm impressed."

Naruto blinks when G.M. Kai calls him chan. "Uhh Not to be disrespectful or anything Oji-san but I'm 1,018 years old." Naruto answered causing Shira's, Kibito's, and even G.M. Kai's jaws drops to the ground when they hear this.

"Y-you're kidding. Y-You're 1,018? But no Human can live that long." Kibito says while Shira remained silent.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah pretty crazy huh? It's mostly due to the fact that I 'gained' the ability to become immortal from my ancestor's son's descendant. That and I'm the container of the strongest being from my world." Naruto answered.

That was when G. M. Kai broke out of his stupor. "Oh so you're the descendant or should I say _successor _of that man huh? Yeah you've made quite a reputation on your world child of destiny." He said with a grin on his face while Naruto snorted.

"I don't believe in destiny or fate. They are just overrated words used by traditionalists and old coots. No offence Grand Master." Naruto says while the man agrees.

"You're absolutely right my man. Only spazes believe in that load of hullabaloo. I like you already." He says holding his fist out while Naruto blinks but realizes that this was the same thing Kirabi did so he taps his fist with his.

"Right back at you ya old coot." Naruto says with a grin on his face while the Old Kai laughs.

"Hey you're old to kid!" He says.

"Yeah but I don't show it!" Naruto says as he laughs along with the G.M. Kai.

"You've got a good vibe on you kid and I like that. Hopefully you can help me liven this dull place up." The Kai states while Naruto nods.

"You bet! Back in my village I was known as the prank master from hell. My pranks were so awesome that I almost gave the man who was like a grandfather to me three heart attacks especially when I spray painted our village's National Monument in broad daylight wearing an orange jumpsuit." Naruto says with his grin getting bigger.

His statement got different reactions from each Kai. S. Kai was dumbfounded, Kibito's eyes were the size of dinner plates, Shira had an owlish look in her eyes and just blinks and G. M. Kai had a head splitting grin on his face. He finally had a fellow prankster. That was when S. Kai coughed to get everyone attention.

"As much as I would like to hear about your pranking history Naruto-san I think it's best if we get down to business."

The ruler of the Kai's said while the Grand Master mumbled something about him being a kill joy but put on his serious face as well. "Yeah follow me inside then." He says and they do.

For the last two hours the Supreme Kai told Naruto the story about a creature of pure evil called Majin Buu. He explained to the sage that an evil wizard named Bibidi created Buu using the Dark Magic Arts and afterwards they caused never ending destruction across the Universe killing off a lot of alien races and planets.

He stated that Majin Buu was so powerful that not even he and the other Kai's couldn't defeat the beast. Shira told Naruto that she nearly lost her life to the monster and would have died had she not created a barrier around her body that took half of the damage. S. Kai went to explain that the Northern Supreme Kai was killed by Buu while the Southern Supreme Kai was absorbed by Buu.

He also explained how the 'newer' version of Buu appeared on the Sacred World of the Kais

And was bent on killing him and Shira until the Grand Supreme Kai intervened and temporarily incapacitated him but Buu absorbed him also but it resulted in Buu becoming 'weaker' due to the Grand Supreme Kai's energy and pureness cutting the evil within Buu in half.

After that he told Naruto how he and Shira took this opportunity to kill Bibidi and seal Buu away and deep into the Planet Earth. Once he heard the rest of the story Naruto was stumped. "Wow… Just wow. And you want me to help you guys deal with him in the future?" Naruto asks the Kais who nodded.

"Yes. We are willing to train you in using our form of energy and making you strong enough to face Buu when the time comes. From what I heard Babidi, Bibidi's son is searching for Buu's sealed state but he doesn't know the exact location so we are good for now." S. Kai explains while Naruto thought about this.

"Man the way you talk about this Buu guy. He makes Madara-teme and any other deranged ninja or demon I've face look like a walk in the park. But… I did say I needed some excitement in my life so I'll give it a shot." Naruto answers getting a smile from S. Kai and Shira.

"Excellent but before we even start we need to do something about you and your 'tenant' being separate." He says. Naruto and Ryujin had a confused look on their faces until Kibito speaks up.

"What master means to say is that in order for you to even stand a chance against Buu or any other threat to the universe you to must become one." He answers causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Become one? You mean like how the main elements combine to become an even stronger element?" Naruto asks the tall Kai who nods at his answer.

"Correct but the difference is that you will merge with another being with the difference being that you'll become one and stronger than you were separately." Shira finishes.

"Wow but wait if me and Ryujin become 'one' whose mind will take place when we fuse. I mean would I take over or will he?" Naruto asked the Kai's. The Grand Kai had a smirk on his face and spoke up.

"That's a good question Naruto-chan. You see when it comes to the terms of fusing with another person you don't know whose mind will be the primary one. Normally when two bodies fuse the strongest mind of the two would be the primary mind for the fused being but if they are both on equal terms then the minds also fuse to create the mindset of the fused being." He explained

"I see. Both me and Ryujin's mindset are on equal terms." Naruto said. **"That's only when you're serious." **The dragon commented. _'Shut it you overgrown geko!' _Naruto yelled mentally while his tenant snorted out a white flame.

A smirk appears on Shira's face when she saw his brow twitch. "Well then I think we should go on ahead and start the fusion ritual." S. Kai says.

"The Fusion Ritual?" Naruto asks Shira.

"Don't worry it's a pain free ritual but you might feel funny afterwards. Fusing two people isn't easy for normal person but for a Two Supreme Kais it'll be easy. Heck Elf here could perform it by himself without my help." She explains while S. Kai sweat drops at being called Elf.

"My colleague is correct. I can perform the ritual by myself if I want but I think it'll be better if we both performed it on you Naruto-san as a precaution since your 'tenant' is a force of Nature as are you." S. Kai explained. Naruto nodded at his reason.

"Cool and one more thing. Will I still be able to use Chakra after the fusion is complete?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you will still have the ability to use Chakra and the ninja arts you learned and mastered from your world. When the fusion is complete you will have access to another form of energy called ki. Ki is similar to chakra but it's a lot easier to control than chakra is." S. Kai answered.

Naruto on the other hand had a grin on his face. "Nice. So shall we get this fusion ritual started?" Naruto suggests while getting up and stretching his arms and legs.

"Yes lets but not in my house. Do you know how long it took for me to get this place rebuilt?" Grand Kai states not wanting to have to live in a cooped up condo like he did after his ' last student' destroyed half of his Mansion completing his technique.

**Backyard**

Naruto and the Kai's were now in a large yard behind the mansion, Naruto was standing the middle while and Shira were standing on the opposite sides of him. "Now to bring my partner out." Naruto says and performs a series of 50 hand seals at a fast rate and then claps them together. He closes his eyes to concentrate while a blue aura surrounds his body. That was when a silver white energy flows out of his body and lands besides Naruto. As the last of the energy leaves Naruto, it morphs and becomes human shaped. As the glow dies down, a being with silver hair, black streaks, and an out fit similar to Naruto's stood next to the blonde sage.

It was the Juubi no Ryujin. He opens his silver slitted eyes and looks around and saw Naruto. "What up you overgrown geko?" Naruto said grinning while Ryujin rolls his eyes.

"**Shut up brat.** **I still find it hard to believe that you are my last vessels successor." **He mutters. **"Anyways let's get this fusion over with." **He said to the two Kais who nod and place their hands in front of Naruto and Ryujin.

"Now then Naruto, Ryujin you need to grasp each other's hand in order for the fusion to start." says. Naruto and Ryujin nod and gasp the others hand and that was when a green aura appears around their body. "Good. Now that the link is complete we can start the fusion process."

S. Kai's eyes glow light blue while Shira's glow yellow. Their hands glow and a bluish green energy barrier surrounds Naruto and Ryujin. The energy around Naruto and Ryujin flares and their bodies start to glow white. As this happens, the greenish white glow expands until the barrier stops it and a powerful gust erupts from the barrier.

The Kai's stay in their position unaffected from the amount of power being released from the fusion process. Grand Master Kai on the other hand had his eyebrows raised from the amount of power he was currently feeling. "Incredible. The fusion process is half way done and he's already as strong as that Goku guy after he defeated Frieza." G.M. Kai though as the gust grew stronger.

The greenish white energy glows and starts to slowly shrink. White electricity flails around the barrier for a while until the glowing energy took on the form of a human. The two Kai's eyes and hands stop glowing and the barrier disappears.

They all wait as the greenish white human shaped energy started to fade and when it did Naruto stood there but the difference was that his hair was a blonde white color and the coat was silver white. He had the same out fit as well.

His hair shadowed his eyes and Shira approached him. "Hey? Are you Naruto or Ryujin? She asks while Naruto smirks and looks at her and his eyes were still in the form of the Rinnegan.

"That's simple Shira-chan, we have become one being but I am still Naruto." He answered which caused her to smile and clap her hands together.

"Yosh. The fusion ritual worked. We haven't used that technique in a while and your power is incredible! Right now you're at least on par with a Super Saiyan but you need to know how to use your new energy. Like Supreme Kai said Ki is very similar to chakra but easier to manipulate and with your experience manipulating a secondary energy like Ryujin's it shouldn't take you that long." She explained.

That was when S. Kai spoke up. "Naruto right now you have two years to train and go to earth. During that time a being known as Frieza will be heading there to have another encounter with Goku and his allies. Naruto's eyes widen when he told him. "So in two years I'm gonna meet this Goku guy you all talk about?" The answer to his question was a nod.

"That's correct Naruto-chan. If you want to get your training done faster I created a place where you can get an entire year worth of training in one hour. I'd explain the rest but it would just confuse you but the good part about it is that the approximate amount of time or days you use it is unlimited since it's in another dimension." He explained with a grin on his face. "And by the time you're done not even an army of Super Saiyans can face you."

The grin on Naruto's face was so huge that it looked like it would split his head in half. "Well then let's get started. I can't wait meet this Goku character." He said.

* * *

How was that? Like I said in the beginning, most of this (99%) was made by Namikaze09, so credit goes to him. Please Read and leave a Review.

With that I bid thee goodnight.


	2. Important AN

Dear readers, this is Darkness's Shadows' parents- We're here to give you grave news. He has been put in a coma due to a car accident, and we've no idea when he will come out of it. As of now' this account will not be used until he comes out of his coma. We're so sorry to bring such news' though its' harder for us to deal with it. Again, this account will not be in use, so the stories will be up for adoption.


End file.
